This invention relates to repeater systems for repeating a control signal input at one location at a second location and, more particularly, in a control signal repeater system for receiving infrared (IR) control signals by a receiver at a first location and for outputting a first signal containing control information from the IR control signals to a second location where duplicate control signals are input to an IR-controlled device containing an IR detector with connecting wires, to a signal repeater for controlling the IR-controlled device without creating a duplicate IR signal at the location of the controlled device comprising, signal receiver means at the second location for receiving the first signal from the receiver and for outputting a second signal containing the control information from the IR control signals; and, signal transmitter means for transmitting an energy signal into the connecting wires of the IR-controlled device to induce voltage signals therein containing the control information from the IR signal repeater for a control signals.
Infrared controls are commonly used for remotely controlling televisions, VCRs, and the like. Such controls are light-weight and operate almost indefinitely from the power of a small battery or batteries. By pressing a button on the controller, the user causes a beam of infrared (IR) energy modulated with a unique control signal to be directed at the controlled device from the user's location. The device is thus controlled in its functions without the necessity of the user leaving his location and going to the device.
Over the years, various systems for repeating the IR control signals so that the user does not have to be in a line-of-sight relationship with the controlled device have been made available in the art. Such prior art repeater systems generally appear as the system 10 shown in FIG. 1. At the remote location, the standard controller 12 is pointed at a receiver 14. The IR beam 16 from the controller 12 is detected by the receiver 14 which then transmits the signal electrically over the connection 18 to the repeater 20. The repeater 20 then directs a duplicate IR beam 16' towards the controlled device 22. Numerous such systems have been patented with the principle difference being the form of the connection 18. Early systems employed wires as the connection 18 whereas later systems substituted a wireless link (such as radio frequency) for the earlier wires. In each case, however, the problem is with the repeater 20. As depicted in the drawing figure, it must be positioned in front of the controlled device 22 so that the controlled device 22 can receive the duplicate IR beam 16'. While such systems appear fine in the abstract of a patent application, in actual implementation it is quite often inconvenient to place the repeater 20 in such a relationship with the controlled device--particularly where power must be connected to the repeater 20. While the controller 12 could conveniently sit on a table next to the user because of its small size and battery operation, a repeater 20 requiring power from a wall outlet connection and of considerably larger size can be a real inconvenience.
With the recent advent of so-called "wireless video" on a commercially viable basis, such repeater systems have become far more important. Now that the television set, for example, can be taken anywhere in the house or yard and still receive signals broadcast locally by a VCR, the ability to control the functions of the VCR from the location of the television set is far more important. In systems which combine the wireless broadcasting of the video and audio signals in one direction with the broadcasting of the control signals in the opposite direction, unitary construction is also very desirable and the requirement of a separate repeater 20 does not fit in with such objectives.
Wherefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a control signal repeater system which can accept IR control signals at a remote location and activate an IR-controlled device at a second location without the need for a separate repeater box emitting a duplicate IR beam at the controlled device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a control signal repeater system which can be incorporated conveniently into a bi-directional wireless video system.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a control signal repeater system which can be employed with a bi-directional wireless video system and receive any power requirements from that system and thereby eliminate the requirement for a separate power supply for the repeater system.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.